


The TMI crew and the baby

by hart051



Series: The Family I Gained [1]
Category: Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hart051/pseuds/hart051
Summary: Perspectives based on the later two short stories from "Tales from Shadowhunter Academy": "Born to an Endless Night" and "Angels Twice Descending"- Jace when he handles a baby- Clary baby hesitation and party scene- Isabelle spreads word- Simon first time babysitting/aftermath of ascension- Maia learns about the baby- Alec first reaction to Max in bat form- Jessa meets Max while in New York
Relationships: Clary Fairchild/Jace Herondale, Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: The Family I Gained [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690522
Comments: 17
Kudos: 141





	1. Jace: Baby Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> italics- inner thoughts/reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He couldn’t believe the reaction of his parents, Maryse and Robert cooing over the baby his weary parabatai was holding protectively in his arms. Even Izzy was going baby crazy deciding to baby-proof the suite like she was an admiral at sea in a crazy storm. His girlfriend on the other hand, Clary seemed to be keeping her distance. He couldn’t blame her. His family had gone insane over a blue warlock baby.

Jace Herondale had heard from Maryse, his adoptive mother about Alec and Magnus having a baby who heard it from Izzy who heard it from Simon. Long story short the baby was abandoned at Shadowhunter Academy, Simon told Magnus about him then Magnus and Alec decided to ‘take care of it’ instead of having the poor child be at the mercy of the Clave. He remembered Magnus’ story about his past when they first met. Magnus was lucky to survive and live today, the baby seemed to have the same luck. Abandoned in a Nephilim stronghold.

He turned his attention on his task of plugging up the holes and crevices of the suite with Magnus’ ripped shirt. He knew this would get the warlock’s goat, but Izzy was adamant on making sure the suite was safe. She was unbearably stubborn in this kind of situation. It was assumed that Alec and Magnus would adopt the warlock child.

It sounded very much something Alec would do. It seemed evident, he was holding the blue baby in his arms protectively against his chest in the eye of a familial hurricane. Magnus, on the other hand he wasn’t sure of. Magnus did not strike him as the fatherly type. He seemed immature for someone over three, four hundred years old and not mature enough to deal with a baby. Magnus Bane. High Warlock of Brooklyn. Son of a Prince of Hell. (He couldn’t really judge him on that one.) Centuries old. Organizing parties, taking care of a baby. Hard to imagine.

He saw his parabatai in a bind trying to ward off his overbearing divorced parents, Jace decided to swoop in and take the baby. Alec looked relieved, but reluctant. His brother trusted him with the baby.

“Be careful.” Alec advised handing the blue baby to him. 

“I’ve got this.” Jace reassured him.

It was strange to hold a body so small and fragile in his arms. It was hard to believe this little blue child would live an immortal life. Jace had almost no experience with babies. The closest was his adoptive little brother Max Lightwood, but he was 'a kid' when they first met already old enough to walk, talk and beg for his attention. He had no idea what to do other than hold the baby carefully and not drop him. He could feel the stares of everyone in the room as he took a seat with the baby on his leg. 

_I can do this. I'm Jace Herondale. I'm one of the greatest Nephilim warriors. It’s just a baby._

And with all the grace of a Shadowhunter he almost dropped the baby when he wiggled.

_Oh no!_

He managed to re-secure the baby in his hands. The baby’s small soft round body that could fit in the palm of his hands. Such precious life.

_Whew!_

Jace noticed everyone in the room had made a stride to catch the baby. Looking at him mid-shock with mild relief. He took a breath and reasserted his usual air.

“It’s fine. He’s tough.”

He looked at Robert and remembered his comment. _Babies love bouncing._ Without any better ideas of what to do he bounced the baby in his lap. The baby seemed to like bouncing, his little fist made contact on his face.

_A little tough guy huh?_

“That’s good,” he encouraged. “That’s right. You wanna punch demons in the face with me and Alec? Do you? Yes, you do.”

He didn’t really mean to, but it just came to him. He now understood why practically everyone goes nuts for babies. Why mundanes especially mundane mothers get these high-pitched, cute voices when they play with their child. Also, he had no other ideas of what to talk about to a baby. He was raised to be a warrior, and anyways he was going to be raised by Alec, he wouldn’t be surprised.

“Jace honey,” He heard his adoptive mother cooed. “Give me the baby?”

Maryse seemed a little too eager with her hungry fingers stretched out like talons. _Once a mom always a mom, even for a half-demon baby._ Clary seemed to be the next best (more sane) option. _Ladies like babies, right?_

“Wanna hold the baby Clary?” He offered with far more eagerness then he thought. _He’s great, who would say no?_ Also he did not want to be on the other end of Maryse’s baby fever.

“I’m good.” Clary politely declined.

 _Okay._ Clary seemed to be the most nervous out of anyone in the room, except maybe Magnus. The High Warlock of Brooklyn looked like he wanted to pass out after finding out his shirt had been torn up and his space being invaded to be baby-proofed or whatever it was.

* * *

Things were calmer but ever so chaotic. Isabelle was now feeding the baby with Robert hovering over her shoulder in hopes of holding his potential grandson. Maryse was giving Alec some more baby advice with Robert’s occasional booming input. Alec was listening intently with an occasional surprise. Magnus was still in the chair he threatened to sit in deep thought. Jace was sitting by Clary just watching the scene before them. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Jace asked.

Clary looked at him.

“You seemed scared to hold the baby.”

“Oh.” Clary said.

“I thought all women were crazy about kids. Don’t you like kids or babies?”

“I was raised as a single child.” Clary shook her head and looked helplessly at her hands. “I never really thought about having a little brother or sister. I haven’t even baby-sitted before. I was worried about messing up.”

“You’d be fine.” Jace reassured putting a hand on her shoulder.

“You almost dropped him.”

“He’s my first baby too.”

“I don’t know how to act around a baby.”

“Don’t think too much, just do what comes naturally. The baby will like you, I know I do.” Jace smirked.

Clary laughed. A bright laugh.

“You think Alec and Magnus are going to keep him?” She asked.

“Alec for sure,” Jace answered firmly, then hesitated. “Magnus not too sure.”

“He had a cat, before Alec and the baby. He might.”

“Still.” Jace shrugged.

“Whatever is decided, I hope the baby ends up in a loving home.”

Jace wrapped and arm around his petite girlfriend.

“Me too.”


	2. Isabelle: Spread the Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was waiting for her phone date. She couldn’t wait. It felt like forever since they last spoke to one another. It was months before ascension. She has no doubt he will survive, she can’t, not after everything they had gone through. Little did she know they would not engage in phone sex, but she would not be disappointed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of jumped the gun in terms of conversation build up, but I figured Simon would immediately tell Isabelle about her possible nephew.

Isabelle was a few minutes early for their phone date, but she came just in time as the phone rang.

“Hey Simon!” Isabelle greeted with her usual air. “Can you-”

“You aren’t going to believe what happened today!” Simon interrupted.

_Well, that was romantic._

“Simon, what’s going on?” Isabelle asked in a controlled voice.

“Someone abandoned a baby warlock on the front steps of the academy-”

“How do you know the baby is a warlock?” Warlocks have a defining feature or features that made it apparent that they were not human. 

“Because the baby is navy blue.”

“Skin or hair?”

“Both and eyes too.”

Isabelle nodded. "Continue"

“Anyways we-me, George, Beatriz and Julie-didn’t know what to do, so I went to Magnus. I may have made Alec hate me more when I walked in on them in bed...”

 _What made him think Alec hated him?_ Sure, he was skeptical about her relationship with him when he was a vampire and a little overprotective (typical big brother) but he didn’t hate him, especially after saving her and Magnus in Edom. Whatever it was, that for the boys to handle. Although she didn’t really need to hear about her brother’s sex life.

“After you told Magnus...”

“Oh right! So he held the baby- George almost dropped him and nearly gave everyone a heart attack-identified that he was a boy and about 8 months old or something. Everyone, even the teachers and dean were left stumped about what to do. Alec came in and when he held the baby, the baby stopped whimpering. I swear your brother is magic or maybe it was his faded sweater.”

“He’s my brother,” Isabelle shrugged. “So what happened next?”

“Scarbury suggested handing the baby to the Clave and Magnus gave him a glare that sent him up the wall!” 

Isabelle stifled a laugh.

“He basically said in his high warlock voice screw the Clave and we-as in him and Alec- have this! And Alec gave this badass poker face and said yes.” Simon continued. “You should have seen them! Total badasses!”

Isabelle had wanted the kind of love her elder brother found for himself with Magnus. She had Simon. It was a rough road back to re-DTRing, but they made it. She reprocessed what Simon told her about the baby’s current status.

“So Magnus and Alec are having a baby?”

“I guess? I mean they didn’t say-”

“I’ve got to tell dad and mom! They’re going to need help! It’s been years since Alec dealt with a baby and I don’t know about Magnus but-”

“Umm, Isa-‘

“I’ve got to go! I’ll see you soon Lord Montgomery! Bye!”

She hung up. 

This was unbelievable. Alec and Magnus are having a baby. Alec and Magnus are going to be dads. She’s going to be an auntie! Like any women she loved kids. She still couldn’t believe it. She rushed to her dad’s office not even bothering to knock, shoving the door open. Robert Lightwood was going through some documents when she conveyed the news.

“Dad!”

“Isabelle?” Robert jumped at her sudden appearance. “What’s going-”

“Alec and Magnus are having a baby!”

“Alec and Magnus are having a baby?” Her father had a look of disbelief.

“We have to go to Shadowhunter Academy! I’m going to call mom!”

“Tell her to meet up with us-” Robert blinked. “Wait how-”

Isabelle didn’t wait, she ran back to the phone and dialed the New York Institute.

“Hello?” said some unknown Shadowhunter.

“Hi this is Isabelle Lightwood. I need to speak to Maryse Lightwood.”

“Yes, please hold.”

Isabelle was practically jumping as she waited for her Mom to answer

“Isabelle, what’s-” Maryse began.

“Alec and Magnus are having a baby!”

“Wait, Alec and Magnus are having a baby?”

“Come over to Alicante! The Inquisitor’s house! They're going to need help! Call Jace!”

“Okay. Thank you for telling me Isabelle.”

Her mom hung up. She couldn’t wait to meet her potential nephew, a blue warlock nephew. She never met a warlock child, she’d bet he was as cute as a button. She tried the thought out. Her brother in a faded sweater and rugged jeans with a blue warlock baby and Magnus. She was probably over idealizing this, but it seemed perfect in her head. _Wait_ . _What is his name going to be?_ She paced a bit before coming to an idea. _Max. Max Lightwood. Max Lightwood-Bane? Bane-Lightwood?_ She hadn’t met the baby yet, but maybe they could name the baby Max for their youngest brother.

Before she could continue her train of thought there was a knock at the door. 

* * *

Isabelle recounted her conversation with Simon concerning the warlock baby as her parents, Jace and Clary made their way to Shadowhunter Academy.

“A warlock baby?” Jace repeated.

“A _blue_ warlock baby.” Isabelle corrected.

“I wonder what are they going to name the little darling.” Maryse expressed.

“I was thinking maybe they could name him…" Isabelle hesitated taking deep breath before uttering her suggestion. "Max.” 

Everyone went silent and stopped walking at the mention of Max. _Maybe it wasn’t a good idea._

She was proven wrong when her mother looked at her and smiled. It was sad smile, but there was so much more to it. It was one of many mother-daughter knowing smiles they shared over the years. Isabelle knew her mother had an older brother named Max who her little brother was named for.

“Oh, Isabelle it’s perfect.” Maryse cooed adoringly. “But really it should be up to your brother and Magnus.”

“Of course, but I think Alec would like it too.”

“I think Max is good choice too Iz. It’s not like they’re going to name him after me.” Jace added.

Clary rolled her eyes, but it didn't stop everyone from chuckling at Jace's comment. 

“It will be a first to have a warlock in the family.” Robert stated.

“It will be a first to have a warlock in a Shadowhunter family.” Maryse agreed, which was rare.

“Actually no." Jace interjected. "The Herondales were the first to have a warlock in the family. Tessa Gray is my great-great-great-grandmother.”

“Well then he’ll be the first warlock baby to be adopted into a Shadowhunter family.” Isabelle amended. "Max Lightwood."

“You know Micheal is not a bad idea either. It’s an angel’s name.” Robert shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have an actual end, and since in the story Isabelle finishes the sentence as a possible name, Max I figured she was the first person to come up with the idea.  
> I hope you all like this.


	3. Clary: Baby Jitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently there is going to be a party to welcome the baby who will be the newest member of the Lightwood family. A baby warlock the color of an early night sky, part of a Shadowhunter family, a rather famous family. There had been stranger things. He’s one of the cutest babies she ever seen, but she doesn't know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured it would be nice to insert a Clary and Magnus moment. I find that other than Alec, she is the next closest Shadowhunter. Because Clary didn't grow up as a traditional Shadowhunter, she does not have the typical biases of warlocks and other Downworlders. There is also the 'memory'-incident which kinda of serves as their connection point. I find her voicemail in the 'The Bane Chronicles' evident of this as she points out that she really considers how happy he seems when she saw him with Alec as opposed to how Alec is feeling who had been on the receiving end of the break-up. It's not that she doesn't care about Alec, she emphasizes a different point of the break up and Malec's relationship.

It was hard to believe. Maryse and Robert Lightwood had seemed to be more on the traditional side of Shadowhunter culture. Neither of them had been too welcoming of Magnus when it was revealed that he and Alec were in a relationship from what she heard. _Although Robert hadn’t been the most supportive out of the two._ Then again most older Shadowhunters weren’t. However, things seemed to change with a baby, a warlock baby. A warlock baby with scintillating blue skin and midnight blue hair. Having been parents, both Lightwoods had been in baby-mode. Alec was in the center of it looking rather tired, his bangs clipped back holding the baby now dressed in an orange fox onesie which made the baby’s features bluer. His parents were arguing over proper parental advice and techniques, even wanting to hold the baby. Clary was witness to the entire scene. Even Izzy was in on the baby fever standing on a stool like she was admiral of a warship with Jace compliantly going along with the scheme of baby-proofing the suite with Magnus’ ripped shirt. _Magnus is not going to like this._ Just as she thought this a weary Magnus came in, followed by Lily Chen the new head of the New York Vampire Clan. Lily made a scene about some fairy fruit dealer then left after playing with the baby. _Even a vampire got charmed by a baby._

It was hard to digest. Just as she was processing, Magnus greeted her.

“Hello, biscuit.”

She didn’t know exactly why Magnus called her this. He seemed to have a nickname for everyone. She was always pleased if not surprised to see the glittery, cat eyed warlock. Although he isn't at his prime resplendence.

“Hi.” She returned.

“What’s- “

As soon as Magnus caught sight of Jace, he redirected his question to her boyfriend. She knew it was coming and boy was she right. Magnus cared very much about his clothes and the fact that this was done without permission did nothing to lessen the shock. She continued to be a bystander. Magnus looked as though he was going to have a heart attack, the Lightwood parents on the attack to hold their potential grandson, Isabelle still standing like a sea captain guiding her ship through a heavy storm on a stool, Alec trying to parentally protect the baby then handing him to Jace, Jace almost dropping the baby, everyone striding to catch the baby. Jace even offered the baby delightfully to her with a beatific smile. She had never seen Jace like this before, induced from baby-talk. If she wasn’t startled by his offer she’d laughed and thought of how adorable he looked.

“I’m good.”

She got tragic stares from her polite response. _I did not need that._ It was bad enough she got dragged into this by association. 

After a heart to heart with Jace and with all the Lightwoods buzzing about, she thought it would be a good time to talk to Magnus who seemed to be at the worse end of the baby chaos. She excused herself, then walked over to the warlock in question.

“Are you okay?” She asked.

Magnus gave a sidelong look. “If you mean am I okay with all of a sudden being labeled as the father of an abandoned warlock baby, then no biscuit. I’m not.”

“I don’t really know what to do with babies. I never met one that’s alive.” She admitted.

“I’ve had my share of babies.”

Clary wanted to ask what he meant, but decided against it.

“Are you keeping him?”

“I want to talk to Alexander about that. I had assumed we would be caring for him until we could find a home for him. It didn’t occur to me that keeping him was an option.”

“But couldn’t you and Alec keep him?” She shrugged. “You have a cat.”

“Taking care of a cat and taking care of a baby are quite different. One is more needy than the other.” Magnus explained without his usual air of whimsy. “And there’s magic.”

“Is there a reason you don’t want to keep him?”

“I-” Magnus hesitated. “I never had the best father figure in my life-you know that-I had spent a couple of hours caring for the baby. I conjured a crib, nearly burning my wrist testing formula. And Alec was the one who knew what to do.” Magnus paused. “He’s had the experience of caring for something so small and fragile.”

Clary could easily see that Magnus despite all the confidence and sarcasm that came with glitter was at wits end. She knew Magnus had watched her grow up and called her biscuit every time he had seen her, but that did not say he knew how to interact with kids. It was reassuring that she was not the only one in the room uncomfortable with babies, but she turned her energy toward counseling Magnus.

“My dad was an evil megalomaniac. My mom, while overprotective, was in many ways my role model and I turned out okay.”

“'Okay' being the operative word.” Magnus muttered.

Clary raised her eyebrows. _Really?_

“What I’m saying is that you could have the worst parents in the world, that doesn’t really mean you yourself are as bad as they are. I doubt I’ll be a good mother right off the bat. I am going to worry about whether or not I am doing the right thing and no doubt will mess up, but I won’t be alone when I’m going through it. I’ll have my mom, Luke and more importantly Jace every step of the way.”

Magnus locked his cat’s eyes with hers.

Clary continued. “No doubt you’ll have plenty of help from Lightwoods with the baby, but more importantly you will be raising him with Alec. Part of the reason why some couples decide to have kids is because they already have so much love in their lives, that they want to give that love to others. They want to give it to their children so they can pass it on to their children. You and Alec have that kind of love and I’m sure you will be a great dad.” Clary smiled. “Besides magic lessons, you can give him fashion advice”

Magnus sighed, not unhappily though.

“You’ve given me a lot to think about biscuit.” He gave a strained but meaningful smile. “Thank you.”

“What are friends for?” Clary shrugged.

Isabelle made a grand exit peppering the baby with a bunch of kisses and promising she will come play with him again. 

“I’d better get going.” She kissed Magnus on the cheek. “Good luck.”

Clary walked over to Jace and grabbed his arm.

“We should go.” She declared.

“But-”

She went on her tip-toes to whisper something in Jace’s ear. “Give your brother and his boyfriend a moment to sort things out,” She swapped tones. “Besides, we were in the middle of something.”

Jace’s face immediately brightened.

“With that, it’s time for us to go.” Jace announced wrapping an arm around her. 

* * *

It was the day of the party. Of all the party games to start with, it was ‘Pass the Baby’. Everyone wanted to hold the little blue baby. It was decided that each person had four minutes with the baby before the next person. Robert, who apparently never got to hold him, held his potential grandson first. Then Izzy seized him just before the last second. She passed him to Simon who passed him to Jace who gave him to Clary before Maryse could sink her talons into the baby. She was watching hawkeye at the child in Clary’s arms.

Clary was holding the baby who was in a different onesie staring up at her with bright blue eyes. 

“Umm-hi baby. I’m Clary.” She said.

The baby cooed at her and made grabbing gestures. He grabbed onto her curling locks in an uncoordinated manner. She winced when the baby tugged too hard.

“He already likes you.” Jace elated. “You’re a hit Clary.”

Clary paid no heed and took her boyfriend's advice. She bounced him a couple of times and then gave him a kiss while buzzing like a bee.

The baby laughed and grabbed a couple of her curls. 

“You like that?”

She continued. “You’re so cute! Fzzt. And so blue! Fzzt.”

She talked about her life in between kisses. She couldn’t think of a better topic and he was a baby, he wouldn’t completely understand it but he probably liked hearing someone talk to him. Per a jealous grandmother she surrendered the baby. She took a seat between her two favorite guys.

“He’s so sweet.” Clary shared whispering. “It’s strange to think he’s Alec and Magnus’, though. I mean can you imagine?”

It seems like both Magnus and Alec are going to keep the baby. A blue warlock baby raised by a Shadowhunter and warlock. 

“It’s not that strange I mean, I can imagine.” Jace commented.

Apparently Jace was not immune to the baby fever. He is a Lightwood to the end as much as he is a Herondale. Clary gave a judgemental look at her blushing boyfriend who stuffed himself further in the corner of the sofa. She could feel Simon had joined in, which was a natural response. She gave Jace a kiss.

“Let’s pick up this conversation in about ten years. Maybe longer!” Clary then excused herself to dance with the girls.

She knew Shadowhunters did things like marriage and having a family earlier in life than a mundane. She would like to have kids someday with Jace, but it’s a conversation for another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the comic panel before the actual short story in "Born to an Endless Night" from "The Tales from Shadowhunter Academy" Alec seems to have his bangs clipped back, while holding his baby surrounded by his family. Thought it would be a fun detail to add.


	4. Simon: Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon was still reeling from George’s passing. He tried to keep busy. Shadowhunter training brought bittersweet memories. Here he was training, he is still the same person even after his memories returned, he is now a Dhadowhunter, he survived ascension, but George Lovelace didn’t. He had everything ahead of him. He has a best friend soon to be parabatai, a Shadowhunter girlfriend, his mother and sister and friends (mundane, shadowhunter, and downworlder alike), a family. Except George Lovelace. It still hit him hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are doing well.  
> I had sent most my time home, but I can't help but feel a little crazy spending most my time inside. Wherever you are stay safe and well. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter of my work.

It seemed like Simon’s world took a one-eighty since he became a Shadowhunter for better and worse. He had moved into the New York Institute. Training sessions with Jace ended with Simon on the ground and Jace gloating.

“Chin up Wiggles! You’ll get me next time.”

Jace offered a hand.

“Sure. In a million years.”

Simon took it.

It had only been in video games Simon got his vengeance. 

There were many nights spent with Isabelle. As much as he loved her, more so now than back ever, she was still a terrible cook. She had made a layer dip for their movie night. It was like the ninth circle of Hell which was arguably hot or cold, still hellish.

“It’s good right?”

Simon remained silent but nodded bravely swallowing the mixture. 

One of the best parts of being a Shadowhunter was Clary who had been his anchor throughout their adventures. Their parabatai ceremony was coming up and they had spent time reminiscing, training, and finding a new rhythm as Nephilim warriors.

“So this is what it’s going to be like." Simon breathed. "Parabatai.”

Clary nodded, still catching her breath.

“Isn’t it great?”

They shared a synchronized smile.

He hadn’t seen much of Alec, being a new parent must be tough on top of the Alliance work. Sometimes he ran into the eldest Lightwood sibling practicing with his bow and arrow. They sometimes turned it into a competition. It often ended with Alec successfully shooting the most bulls-eyes. 

“You are one of the best archers in the Shadow World." Simon took a deep breath before panting. "No way, was I going to win.”

“You did pretty well against that greater demon two years ago. And I heard you were one of the best archers at the Academy. You put up a pretty good fight today. It felt close.” 

Simon smiled. He was glad he could finally have this kind of conversation with Alec, like friends without much awkwardness.

“Same deal next time?”

It had been a long day, Simon was cooling off after a patrol with Isabelle and another parabatai training session when Alec called out to him.

“Simon!”

Simon turned around. Alec in his usual combo of washed out jeans and a faded fraying sweater ran over to him huffing. There were dark circles under his eyes no doubt from a lack of sleep. 

“Alec, what’s-”

“Are you free this evening?” Alec asked without even waiting for Simon to finish his answer.

“I don’t have-”

“You said you had experience with babies. Could you watch Max for a couple of hours?”

“Huh?” Simon blinked.

“Magnus has an appointment with a client elsewhere, and I have to deal with Elliot again! I know you’re still-you know-”

Alec ended up going in a tangent. New parent anxiety. He remembered Alec having told him talking about his feelings was not his thing, but Alec made his feelings matter when they did. He spared Alec from going on further.

“Alec. I would be happy to watch Max.”

“Thank you! I’m sorry if-”

“I was going to end up playing video games. You’re lucky I don’t have a D&D meeting this evening.” Simon smirked. 

Alec had that blank look almost every Shadowhunter has when a mundane reference was used. “I don’t know what you are talking about exactly. I almost never do, but thank you.”

“Of course Alec. What time do you want me to stop by the apartment?”

That was the nature of their relation after a much needed talk during his amnesia period and Jace’s stupid prank. Mundane concepts were a hit or miss with Shadowhunters, mostly miss for Simon. But, he was glad Alec trusted him enough to watch his baby for the evening. Then again he trusted him with Isabelle while he was a vampire.

When Simon arrived Magnus greeted him while holding Max secured to his hip looking fashionable as usual despite the new father vibe. He gave Simon the low down. Where everything is, what to do, what not to do and to call in case of emergency. Apparently, Max _sometimes_ turns into a little blue bat.

“Best thing you can do, close the windows and doors. Don’t try to chase him, let him wear himself out then tuck him in bed. Alec and I learned that the hard way.”

“He’s already doing crazy baby magic?” Simon’s eyes widened. _What else could he do?_

“He is a warlock. Sometimes we can’t help ourselves.” Magnus smirked his dazzling smile then cooed to Max. “Isn’t that right Blueberry?”

Max gurgled happily.

“Max already had his feeding and bath. His bedtime is at eight. Any questions?”

“Just one. What does he call you and Alec? Or what have you decided he should call you and Alec?”

“I’m Papa and Alec is Daddy.”

“Huh.” Simon tilted his head for a moment to ponder. “It fits.”

“See you soon my blueberry.” Magnus kissed the top of his son’s head. “Be good to your Uncle Simon.”

“ _Uncle Simon_?” Simon blinked.

Magnus handed Max to Simon. Simon made sure he was supporting Max’s head. Max squirmed, but was still safe in Simon’s arms.

“Well, you and Isabelle are official again. You saved my life and everyone else's. You’re family in my book.”

“Um, right.” Simon looked down at the baby in his arms. “Thanks Magnus.”

There was a brief pause between the two men with a gurgling baby.

“You’re welcome to come and babysit for us or visit." Magnus offered. "I trust you won’t be teaching Max how to hold a sword before he can walk unlike another Shadowhunter we know.”

Simon smirked. “If you need me I am free Thursday evenings.”

Magnus left and Simon was alone with Max who was pretty alert.

So far there have been no magical mishaps. Simon played with Max. Changed his diaper. Bounced him. Read him a story or two, retold some of his favorites. It was strange, but nice to play with a kid. Although he couldn’t stop playing the thought again and again. Magnus Bane is someone’s dad. Alec and Magnus have a baby.

“You know Max you are one lucky kid.” Simon talked to Max as though he was a friend. “You’ll start to learn how crazy and sometimes cruel the world is, but you’ll have your daddy and papa to talk to. Trust me they’re the best.” 

Max seemed more interested in his new toy, but Simon continued.

“You’ll have a bunch of crazy aunts and uncles. Your Uncle Jace would teach you to fight and punch demons in the face. Aunt Izzy would definitely spoil you, but I hope you like her, I do. Aunt Clary, soon-to-be my parabatai and is like a sister to me would probably teach you how to draw, art stuff, you’ll like her. Me, I guess I could try to teach you about some fun mundane stuff, like Star Wars, Dungeon and Dragons, you know part of how we were able to save your papa from a crazy demon dimension was with my experience playing D&D. Or maybe I could teach you how to play the guitar. Would you like that?”

Max looked up at Simon’s face. He cooed and gurgled as though he was saying yes.

When it came time for bed Max yawned. Simon carried him over to his crib rocking him and tucked him in as he was almost asleep. He tried to quietly leave when he tripped on a toy and fell hard. _So much for Shadowhunter grace._ That did not bode well for the baby who woke up crying.

Simon almost cursed aloud but stopped himself not wanting to teach Max a new word. He got up and began pacing while rocking Max.

“It’s fine Max, it’s fine Max. Uncle Simon is here.”

Simon began pacing around rocking Max in his arms. He tried a couple of funny faces, but Max continued to cry his heart out. Simon tried singing some lullabies. They seemed to work better. Simon while a musician wasn’t much of a singer, but sang reasonably well. A Jewish lullaby he remembered his mother sang to him ended up being the winner. Max ceased crying completely. His confidence grew when Max gradually lulled to sleep. He carefully placed Max back in the crib. His yellow blanket over his small soft round body. 

Then Simon without tripping slinked out of the room and closed the door. He sat down on the couch next to the Chairman, slouching. He gave the cat a scratch.

“Babies: more like the Spanish Inquisition-Simon Lewis, well Simon Sha-” 

Sleep caught up with him as well. He was out like a light at his last thought. 

“Simon?”

Simon snored, he also felt a familiar grip shaking him.

“Simon, Simon!”

Simon jolted awake. “ _No one expects the Spanish Inquisition_!”

“What?”

Simon blinked a couple of times. He caught the clear blue eyes of Alec Lightwood who was in a worn t-shirt, ratty sweats and a towel over his shoulder, holding Max in one arm and a bottle in the other. Simon yawned.

“What time is it?”

“Seven in the morning. Are you okay?” Alec asked as he proceeded to feed Max. “Did Max-”

“Oh no. Max was an angel,” Simon paused. ”Wait? Morning?”

“You fell asleep on the couch when Magnus got back.” When Max finished his milk, Alec proceeded to burp him over a towel covered shoulder. “He tried to wake you, but you were in a deep sleep. So we let you sleep here.”

Max let out a little burp. Alec took a seat on the couch next to The Chairman who immediately got up and jumped off the couch onto the floor. He sat his son up on his lap supporting his body. 

“Thanks and sorry.” Simon expressed.

“No worries.” Alec assured still tending to Max.

“I know you don’t like talking about feelings, but did you know you wanted to be a dad even before Magnus?”

“We’re Shadowhunters." Alec said matter of fact. "We may die young, so we marry young, have kids young.”

Max gurgled. Simon offered his finger for the blue baby to hold. Alec smiled.

“I had always wanted to do all of those things, but back then before I met Magnus I was afraid to.” Alec continued. 

“And now you’re living the dream.” Simon finished.

Alec looked down at his baby. “It’s better than a dream." Alec smiled with affection, his voice softening. "It’s real.”

“So, when are you and Magnus going to marry?”

“When the law changes. In Shadowhunter gold.”

“Gold?”

Alec nodded.

Simon thought for a moment. They could get married, but apparently The Law hadn’t changed enough. He remembered hearing how Shadowhunters threw away plates downworlders ate off of. He remembered his own experience as a vampire, having been imprisoned of doing nothing other he had done. He had been to a Shadowhunter wedding recently. It was one of the flashiest weddings he has ever been to, but it was still beautiful. The couple demonstrated the love they shared in front of everyone. Friends and family alike. He tried to imagine it for Magnus and Alec. (for a second he imagined one of them in a dress.) He understood enough about the couple, The Law and the wedding itself to know why. It could work, but the only thing, downworlders can’t bear runes. Magnus would not be able to wear the wedding rune. He had no doubt there would be some other way to symbolize their union beyond a rune, but somehow a wedding in gold seemed a little superficial.

“What do warlocks do for weddings?” Simon asked, pulling back his finger from Max’s grip.

“Why do you ask?” Alec asked.

“I get why you and Magnus would want to marry in a Shadowhunter ceremony, but Magnus is a warlock and you’re a Shadowhunter. The love the two of you share is so unique and special. Why not highlight both cultures in your wedding?” Simon shrugged. “Some mundane couples do that, have a hybrid wedding. It would also give non-shadowhunter guests a way to feel a part of the ceremony.”

Alec pondered. His baby seemed to pick up on the atmosphere also remaining silent, watching his Daddy.

“That’s not a bad idea Sherlock.” Magnus proclaimed walking into the room in one of his many colorful silk robes.

“And I thought I was the one who had amnesia.” Simon muttered under his breath. Alec chuckled. Magnus proceeded to the coffee machine. With a gesture it whirled to life. 

“So what’s done at Warlock weddings?” Simon asked again, this time directed toward Magnus.

“As Shadowhunters marry in gold, warlocks marry in blue." Magnus answered, then gestured to his left wrist. "Guests tie blue bands around their left wrist.”

“Do warlock weddings have something like a sugenes?” Alec asked.

“No. Though I know someone who would be mine.”

“Warlock Blue and Shadowhunter Gold.” Simon wondered aloud. “Huh?” Simon readjusted his imagination.

“What?” Both men asked.

“It just suits both of you. Alec’s eyes are blue. The baby’s blue. Magnus’ eyes are gold. Your cat's eyes are gold”

Max let out a happy yip as though agreeing with Simon. Alec and Magnus share a look. Then kissed. Simon looked away and took it as his cue to leave.

“I better get going. Clary is going to kill me if I am late for parabatai training.”

“I’ll walk you out.” Alec said getting up, handing Max over to Magnus.

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I want to.”

Alec gave a kiss goodbye/come back-later to Magnus and Max before leading Simon out the door.

* * *

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, totally.” Simon automatically replied.

Alec didn’t believe it.

“When I came home last night and caught you asleep on the couch you were talking in your sleep.”

“Oh.” Simon recalled an awkward walk in years ago involving ripped BBC clothing. “What did I say?”

“You were calling out to someone. George. George Lovelace?”

Simon let his head hang. He still couldn’t believe the events that took George, who defied all expectations of a jock. The kind of guy who would have picked on Simon just because he was a geek, but George wasn’t like that. He had the capacity of geek-i-ness and was always kind and sympathetic. He had been there for Simon through all the terrible food, grimy dorm room, numerous rat funerals, hellish training, fights for equality between the elite and mundane courses, mission exercises, down times. He had the stature to be a Shadowhunter and yet the angel said ‘no’. Even The Clave agreed he wasn’t a Shadowhunter, not Shadowhunter enough to join those honored in the Silent City.

“He was your friend.” Alec stated.

“No. My brother.” Simon corrected sternly.

Alec’s blue eyes softened, he nodded emphatically. Alec knew well enough to call someone 'family' even if they don't share the same blood as you.

“I’m sorry for your loss. He seemed like a nice guy.”

The two shared a moment of silence.

“You know how I am with my feelings, but that doesn’t mean I won’t listen to yours. If you want.”

“Thanks.”

“So, have you come up with a Shadowhunter name?”

“Still drawing blanks.”

“I wouldn’t mind thinking of you as a ‘Lightwood’.”

Simon was about to laugh, then thought better. Alec had come a long way from being the closeted boy who always seemed mad at the world. He knew now Alec saw him more than the tag-along _or comic relief_ and considered him a part of the team. He knew Alec was in a way giving his approval of his and Isabelle’s relationship. He was touched.

“Someday, but not now.” Simon responded patiently.

“I see.” Alec nodded.

“Speaking of names.” Simon began, his mouth curling in a smile. “When you do get married, are you and Magnus going to hyphenate? Mr. Bane-Lightwood and Mr. Lightwood-Bane.”

Alec sighed, shaking his head.

“By the way what is the Spanish Inquisition?”

Simon smiled wickedly. "I'll have to introduce you to Monty Python."

"You're going to introduce me to a snake named 'Monty'?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found the dynamic between Simon and Alec interesting as in a way they are similar. If there had not been an initial 'prejudice' they would have been pretty good friends earlier. They are both 'level-headed' compared to their constant companions, but still love them and would do almost anything for them. I look forward to seeing any possible interactions in the next Eldest Curse, shame it would be months until then. :(


	5. Maia: New Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maia knew enough about Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood that not only were they amazing and talented people, they were also great friends and a loving couple. It was rare to see an immortal and mortal work so well together. Just when they seemed to be at their peak of a relationship, she gets another peek at a different side to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After working on several YJ works, I turned my attention back to shadowhunters and looked over some chapters I had long worked on and decided to give it some more love and post.  
> We will not see much of Maia in the next Eldest Curse: The Lost Book of The White, but for the time being, I am hoping this will tide avid readers like yourselves over. From a revealed snippet Maia seems to be no stranger to babies or at least Max. So this is

During her beginning days as pack leader she had her struggles. Luke had helped when he could and all in all was supportive. The pack was always happy to see him. She began interacting more with the leader of the vampire clan, Lily Chen. They weren’t besties, but they had been through enough together to not jump on the whole rivalry bandwagon. Not to mention they were in the same boat. Lily demonstrated that she was competent being able to take command, but still had her faults. There had been many incidents with mermaids nearly drowning boats full of mundane tourists in the vampire territory. Neither of them knew what to do. Maia figured they could go to Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn to come up with a solution.

It was a disaster. Magnus and Maia arguing about the moralities of Lily’s methods often involving murder which she _ never  _ kids about. 

It seemed to be impossible to reason with the new vampire head. That was until Alec Lightwood intervened with a cold-blue eye stare and a tone of voice that could easily be an Inquisitor’s. She didn’t know too much about Alec and they had few reasons to talk to each other. From the looks of it he was the least reckless compared to the other Shadowhunters she knew. Alec is the oldest of the Lightwood siblings, rounding out the recklessness of his sister, parabatai and friends, armed with a bow and a quiver full of arrows, almost always wearing faded sweaters with holes. And right now he was the man who reasoned with a semi-murderous vampire head.

The only other person who could possibly curbed Lily’s tirade on murder died. That had been the first of many meetings. At first it had been whenever either of them had a problem, their first instinct was to go to Brooklyn to the High Warlock’s loft and speak with Alec. Nights of wine (blood for Lily, O-negative) and take-out food, consulting a map. A werewolf, a vampire, a warlock and a Shadowhunter. This newly made alliance had been a major force during the Cold Peace. Downworlders from all over come to them for solutions that even their own local Institute wouldn’t dare to try, because there was a Shadowhunter who would work with downworlders. He is someone who would take the time to go through the problems and come up with a solution. 

It was amazing how much has changed and how much change they could make. Maia could not believe this all happened after just one meeting.

* * *

It was yet another night in New York. Maia and Lily were on their way to Magnus and Alec’s apartment in Brooklyn. Another regular meeting for their Downworlder-Shadowhunter Alliance. The couple had returned from Shadowhunter Academy. Maia was hoping to hear something about Simon. She had last seen him at Luke and Jocelyn’s wedding and heard that he plans on becoming a Shadowhunter through the ascension. Ascension was more dangerous than being turned into a downworlder and Simon did not want to go through that process again. They had dated briefly and despite a certain hiccup, remained friends. She hoped to see him again after he ascended. 

Just outside the door Maia smelled something strange. It was a new smell, not sandalwood, not any spell ingredients she knew of, not even cat litter. 

“Did you smell that?” Maia asked.

“What?” Lily echoed in a bored tone.

“I smell...” Maia sniffed again. “Baby powder?”

“Oh. That must be coming from their baby.”

Maia thought she was deaf for a second. “Baby?”

“Yeah, Alec and Magnus had a baby.”

“A baby!” Maia exclaimed, shocked at what she heard her colleague said.

As if on cue, the door to the loft burst open. Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn looked a little disheveled and not in a good looking way. He came out of the door and closed it quietly behind him. He was dressed more soberly and had what looked like spit up on his shirt.

“Shh.” Magnus shushed and explained quietly. “Alexander is sleeping and it took forever to get Max to sleep.”

“That’s his name? Max?” Lily asked curiously.

“You have a baby?” Maia asked simultaneously as though she couldn’t believe it, despite the  _ obvious _ facts. 

“It’s a long story.” Magnus answered. “Let’s talk outside.”

Magnus cleaned up and they went outside the building. Once they were outside Magnus gave a summary of what had happened. Someone left a warlock baby out on the front steps of the Academy. Magnus and Alec decided to take care of him and named him Max Lightwood for Alec’s little brother. Lily had met the baby when she went to the Academy to talk to Alec about the faerie fruit dealer which Maia had handled with Bat’s help.

“That’s so sweet and sad but more sweet than sad.” Maia admitted. “I’m glad you and Alec decided to adopt him.”

“You know babies usually come after marriage.” Lily grinned, fangs glittering from the lamplight. “Are we invited to your upcoming wedding? At night?”

Magnus looked frazzled. “There’s no wedding, not yet.”

“Why not?” Maia asked.

Magnus explained how he had enough of the Shadowhunter superiority and wanted to get married in a Shadowhunter ceremony, in gold. Alec, despite being disappointed, agreed that one day they would. 

“Aww. That’s so-” Maia began.

“Sappy!” Lily exclaimed. “Who knew you would go so low Bane!”

“Lily!” She scolded her vampire companion.

Lily ceased cackling at Maia's glare. “But I’m up for showing those asshole Nephilim, not including your man.”

“Of course.” Magnus said calmly.

“It’s so strange to hear that you and Alec adopted a baby. What does he look like?” Maia asked, wanting to hear more about the baby.

“He’s blue with the cutest chubby cheeks and little grabby hands.” Lily answered in the manner of spoiling aunts.

Maia raised an eyebrow at the vampire.

“He’s a baby, they’re always cute.” Lily stated as a fact, slightly embarrassed for once long after Alec’s tangent about how to deal with mermaids.

Magnus pulled out his phone and showed Maia a picture of Alec in a gray t-shirt and black sweats holding the aforementioned baby, blue skin, dark blue curling hair almost black and blue eyes almost the same shade as Alec’s sporting a gray sweater and a pair of blue overalls. 

“Aww.” Maia sighed.  _ Who would abandon such a sweet baby? _ Then again Maia knew well enough that not every parent was perfect and this was the reality for most Warlocks.

“You should have seen the Lightwoods.” Magnus elated. “They were all over Max as soon as they saw him.”

“Really?” Maia asked.

“I never thought I would end up being the part of the chaos that came with having a baby. You should have seen Maryse and Robert fight for more access to their grandson. They even agreed to the name. Robert’s been pushing for Micheal as a middle name.”

“They just accepted him just like that?” Lily asked.

“Just like that. It’s amazing, in a way I can understand Alec’s parents a little better.”

“So how do you like being a dad?” Maia asked.

“Tiring.” Magnus stated. “Almost half of my clothes had been sacrificed to baby-proof the loft.”

“Never been a dad?”

Lily smirked at Magnus' cough.

“Seeing Clary every two years before I really knew her was the closest thing I had to watching a child grow up. Every time I knew I was going to see her, I had wondered what kind of person had she become, how would she look, how she had changed-”

“Who’s Clary?” Lily asked, interrupting Magnus.

“She’s one of Alec’s friends. Curly red hair, green eyes, freckles, petite.” Maia explained. She would have said ‘Simon’s best friend’, but saying Alec’s name had more weight to Lily’s judgement. Lily probably remembered him best as the former Daylighter vampire who was an irritating thorn in Raphael’s life. But even mentioning Alec, Lily seemed clueless.

Maia rolled her eyes. “She killed Sebastian who killed Raphael. She’s a hero. She’s Jace’s girlfriend.”

“Okay, I get it.” Lily retorted irritated. “About being a father.”

“It’s something I’m learning as I go and I am fortunate to have Alec with me. Max adores him.”

“There’s Papa!”

They all turned to see Alec who had thrown on a jacket carrying Max who was wide awake, swaddled in a fleece blanket and making a bunch of gurgling noises.

“Alec.” Maia said.

Lily immediately went over to Alec and cooed over Max.

“Hello Max. Remember me?” Her fangs popped out and she snapped them.

Maia was about to rush over, only to be stopped by Magnus who shook his head. Maia gave him a strange look, looked back at them and heard Max laugh in response. His little arms reaching up and blue hands in grabbing motions toward Lily’s fangs.

“Still got it.” Alec commented.

“Had it for centuries.” Lily retorted before switching to a cutesy voice. “I could eat you up. Yes I could. I’d suck your blood, but I don’t want your daddies to hate me and not allow me to babysit you.”

“So you will babysit.” Alec drawled.

“Nighttime only.” Lily said, then contradicted herself. “And I didn’t say I will babysit.”

“No you didn’t.” Alec admitted.

“Come on.” Magnus encouraged.

Maia followed Magnus. As soon as Max saw them, or rather Magnus, he reached toward him in an uncoordinated grabbing motion. Alec smiled and gave him to Magnus.

“He was looking for you.” Alec explained.

Magnus took the squirming bundled child out of his boyfriend’s arms and presented him to Maia.

“Say hello to Maia, Blueberry. She’s a werewolf and head of the New York pack and Praetor Lupus.”

Maia doubted Max understood any of that, but she waved to the baby shyly.

“Hi Max.”

Max babbled in greeting.

“Do you want to hold him?” Magnus asked.

“No, he looks happy where he is.” She politely refused.

“It’s okay if you want to, just so you know.” Alec said.

Maia paused and looked up. She saw a look on Alec she hadn’t seen before. Before he seemed harsh from their few interactions, like the face of stone angels. But now he seemed human, like any parent watching their child, amused at how their child seemed to charm their closest friends and everyone they meet. She noticed the same look as Magnus introduced Max to her.

“Okay.”

Maia tried to imitate how Alec and Magnus held the baby. Magnus was trying to pass his son over, but Maia was uncertain of how her arms should be positioned.

“Oh, let me do it!” Lily said impatiently.

With some of her vampire strength Lily rearranged Maia’s arms, then transferred Max from Magnus to Maia (not until after she made a semi-rude comment about Maia’s competence with babies), then re-positioned Maia’s hand to support Max’s head.

“How do you know all of this?”

“I was good with kids before I died.” Lily stated.

“Right.” She looked down at Max who had not ceased to smile. She gave his bright blue cheeks a kiss on each. “It’s very nice to meet you Max.”


	6. Alec: Raising a Warlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's past experiences with looking after his younger siblings prepared him for almost every scenario with his son, except the magical ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had wanted to do something with Max's 'bat form' since it has yet to canonically appear in the books, until maybe Eldest Curse 2.   
> It seems kinda fitting to avoid/delay bedtime Max turns into a noisy, nocturnal animal that can also fly to do this. Also to touch on the challenges in raising a warlock child. While we heard stories of Warlocks being raised by their caring parents ex: Catarina Loss and Ragnor Fell, we don't really see it. Tessa could also count, but she knows little to nothing about her 'supernatural' abilities for several reasons.

It was a joy to do something he thought he would never do. In his many fantasy dreams lost to a dark childhood, no longer lost but now and real. He was grateful to his friends and family offering their help whether it be giving up time to watch his son or some advice. He was grateful to Magnus who had also agreed to adopting Max and learning to love him all the same. 

He had heard from Izzy (who probably read it from one of the mundane magazines she's been reading.) that having a baby can be a test for couples, while never peaceful it was worth it.

Magnus had to change up the way he did his High Warlock jobs. Summonings took place elsewhere away from the loft or with Max somewhere safe most often with his mom at the Institute. Those were small sacrifices compared to others. Sleep being a major one, along with messes, crying for reasons undefined and maybe a sense of smell. What Alec didn’t consider, was magic.

Max was a warlock; even though he is very young, many unusual things had happened, the magical kind. Misplaced objects, changing the color of furniture and floating. Alec nearly had a heart attack when he saw an empty crib only to see his son floating in the air above him. He tried anything to get his son down. When Magnus came into the room after hearing the commotion, Max air-crawled toward him. When he was close enough Magnus reached for him then spun around so that Max was safely in his arms. Max gurgled with laughter from being spun around.

Alec took in a deep breath and collapsed on the ground. Magnus bit down a grin.

“That wasn’t nice, bluebottle.” Magnus said, waving a reproving finger at his baby. “You shouldn’t scare your Daddy like that.”

Max gurgled, reaching up at Magnus’ finger, trying to grab his rings.

“It’s bedtime Max.” Magnus proceeded to sing a lullaby rocking their baby in his arms, then successfully placed Max in the crib. He helped Alec up and led him to the main room. Magnus chuckled.

“It’s not funny.” Alec retorted.

“It was a little funny.”

“Well at least you have magic for when it happened.” Alec pointed out. “I know raising a baby is not going to be easy, but from my experience they didn’t magically float in the air.”

“Max is a warlock. Just wait until he’s older.”

“Bet you’ll have a field day with him.”

“Alec, he loves you.” Magnus assuredly grabbing Alec’s upper arm. “Remember when you first held him.”

He did. It felt so real. He had thought he would only have this moment if he had married a Shadowhunter girl or would hold Izzy’s or Jace’s child. He hadn’t thought of having a kid with Magnus. Back then, he was happy with Magnus. He has his new life objective, his _parabatai_ , his family and his love. He didn't think life would get better until he held a little blue warlock child. His heartbeat was much like Magnus’, slow and steady in such a tiny soft body. He saw Magnus’ reaction at the thought of adopting a child and was worried he wouldn’t want to adopt Max. Alec knew well enough the cruel reality of the world. Magnus who had been alive for centuries had seen the best and worst of it. He remembered his story, of a boy with golden cat’s eyes, whose mother killed herself, whose stepfather tried to drown him and whose demon father wanted to use him. This child could have been subjected to such a fate if no one did anything. A child who was small and fragile as any child, who could become something great. No child, warlock, Shadowhunter or any race deserves such a fate. He was very fortunate Magnus despite his initial reactions agreed to try to take care of him. Max Lightwood.

It was the evening. Alec laid in their silk ladened bed next to Magnus who was ‘sleeping’. Alec was about to kiss him when he heard a sound coming from the nursery. 

Magnus groaned. 

Alec smiled and kissed him on the temple. “Sleep, I’ll get him.”

“Alec.” Magnus began.

“It’s-”

A strange noise was heard. A series of squeaks.  _ That didn’t sound right. _

“Either the Chairman is playing with a squeaky toy in our son’s room in the middle of the night or something is seriously going on in there.” Magnus said annoyed. “What’s with that look?”

Alec gazed dreamily at Magnus before snapping out of his revelry.

“I like it when you say ‘our son’.”

Magnus sighed affectionately. “Let’s go check on our son.”

Magnus slipped on a dressing robe and Alec his shirt. The two hurried to the nursery. As soon as they opened the door something flew toward them and latched onto Alec’s face. Alec yelped, then whatever flew at him hopped off and hovered before a flash of sparks poofed into view. He heard a familiar laugh and without a second thought caught something larger and heavier than what had been on his face. Alec looked down at the smiling face of his son.

“Max!” Alec cried relieved. “Thank God, you’re alright.”

“And awake.” Magnus added. “It’s bedtime Blue-”

Max pouted. In another spray of sparks Max was gone and in his place was a little blue bat. The bat squeaked and proceeded to fly out of Alec’s arms and flap around the room. The couple shared a look.  _ This was going to take a while. _

After several unsuccessful attempts at trying to catch their son, who was an energetic, blue bat, Max ended up flying toward Alec changing back into a warlock baby. While back in his Daddy’s arms, he rubbed his face into Alec's shoulder, yawned and fell asleep.

“Are you kidding me?” Magnus seethed. “We-”

Alec gestured to be quiet as he proceeded to place Max back in his crib. He hummed a lullaby his mother used to sing to him, Izzy, Jace and his little brother when they were younger. He then took Magnus’ hand and led him out of the nursery, silently closed the door and walked back to their room.

Magnus flopped back onto the bed.

“Shame there isn’t a’ Parent’s Handbook in Raising Warlock Children’. Max is really testing my patience.” He muttered darkly.

“Well, there isn’t,” Alec said as he tucked himself in beside his boyfriend. “But that’s how it is with raising kids. Sometimes parents have to make it up as they go.” He sighed. “Although I didn’t think I would see my own son turn into a bat.”

Magnus repositioned himself closer to Alec and gave a cat-like smile. “At least he wasn’t a spider.” 

“Magnus.”

“Or an umbrella.”

“How did you-?” Alec stuttered. “Did Izzy or Jace-?”

“Remember our picnic lunch date a week ago, when I suggested we sit under one of the umbrella tables and you insisted we have it under a tree?” Magnus briefly paused. “I believe you said ‘it was not safe, because the umbrella could close up on us at anytime and-’”

Alec turned his face into a pillow and muttered. “By the Angel.”

Alec felt a warm hand on his lower back. “Well, as I was saying there are worse things Max could turn into.”

“True.” Alec sighed. He turned his face back out of the pillow, then asked. “Did you ever-?”

Magnus shook his head anticipating the question. “I never turned myself into a bat. But, I had turned myself into several random animals when I was with the Silent Brothers in Madrid.”

“Like what? A cat?” Alec guessed.

“Sumatran Tiger, Komodo Dragon to name a few.”

“A Komodo Dragon?” Alec’s face painted with disbelief. “You turned into a dragon?” 

“Komodo Dragons are a species of monitor lizards.” Magnus laughed. “You know well enough that there are no actual dragons except dragon demons.”

Alec laughed. 

He knew Magnus never thought he would be a father let alone have the chance. He’d suppose Clary counted to an extent, but it was from a distance as opposed to their current situation. But whatever crazy adventure life takes them or whatever crazy magic his kid conjures they have each other.

“Now let’s get some sleep.” Magnus yawned. “I’ve been short on my beauty sleep.”

“It’s not like you need it, you’re always beautiful to me.”

“Lightwoods always have to have the last word.” Magnus muttered softly as he promptly fell asleep.


	7. Jessa Meets Blueberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While in New York on their search for the missing Herondale, Tessa and Jem stop by Malec's loft and meet their newest addition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this semi-ready a long time ago. While technically Jem and Tessa are more part of "The Infernal Devices" rather than "The Mortal Instruments", I still wanted to have a chapter on them meeting Max for the first time. So here it is. Hope you enjoy! Happy Holidays! Stay safe and well!

It had been so long since either of them had been in New York, in the bustling city it had become. They had gone through the Shadow Market searching for any possible leads. 

They happened to visit at just the right time. After a long day of searching, Tessa decided they should visit Magnus in Brooklyn. It had been a long standing rule that she should visit him anytime they are in the same city.

“Are you sure we wouldn’t be intruding?” Jem asked while they walked up to the building.

Tessa shook her head. “Magnus had long told me I could never intrude and insist I do. I’m just going to call him to let him know, not to repeat last time.”

“Last time?”

“I was intruding on him and Alec.”

“Him and Al-ah.” Jem realized what his wife was implying. He chuckled a little as he watched her swipe at a button-less cell phone. A touch screen, iPhone.

Jem was still getting used to modern technology. Cell phones that not only allow you to communicate from afar but also capture moments, find whatever you need at your fingertips, and play wacky games to pass time. 

He observed Tessa’s face. It had remained as unchanged as his. Beautiful. He got concerned as Tessa’s face morphed with some concern and overhearing strange sounds. 

“Magnus what’s going on? If your busy-”

“I’m never busy for you Tessa-ow! Stop that! Come in! In fact, there’s someone I’d like you to meet. If I can keep him calm that is.”

The call ended. Tessa gave Jem a look. He shrugged in response. There was a buzz at the door. Tessa took the lead, opening the door and heading up the flight of stairs to the second floor. Jem followed.

“Who do you think it is? The person who he’d want us to meet?” Jem asked

“I don’t know. With Magnus it could be anyone.” Tessa shrugged.

“Well, I know whoever they are, they’ll like you.”

“Oh Jem.” Tessa scoffed.

“I’m serious Tessa. And it’s not just because I’m your husband.”

Tessa grabbed Jem's shirt and pulled him up. They met lip to lip. It was quick but just as passionate as many others. They continued up to the door to Magnus’ loft. Tessa knocked. There was a loud sigh on the other side of the door. Then it opened to reveal a disheveled and slightly tired Magnus Bane. His outfit which was not his usual flashy and flattering outfits, but what was most surprising was what or _who_ was in his arms. A baby about a year old. With hair, blue and dark as night, navy blue skin and bright blue eyes. 

“Hello Tessa, it’s good to see you.” Magnus greeted warmly “You too Jem.”

“You’re holding a baby.” Tessa observed, hers eye fixed on the little blue bundle.

“A baby warlock by the looks of it.” Jem added.

“My baby warlock. Mine and Alec’s.” Magnus smiled, a smile neither Tessa nor Jem had seen on the High Warlock’s face. “Tessa, Jem this is my son, Max Lightwood. Max, this is your Aunt Tessa and Uncle Jem.”

Tessa’s gray eyes lit up like witchlight. Jem blinked.

“How about you two come in? Have some tea?” Magnus stepped aside gracefully to allow his longtime friends to enter the loft.

They shared another look before following him into the main room.

Magnus recounted the events that led to him and Alec adopting an abandoned Warlock baby and naming him after Alec’s little brother. Even the Lightwoods, Maryse and Robert quickly accepted the warlock as their new grandson. Alec was taking a nap in the bedroom while Magnus sat down with Tessa who was holding Max in her arms. She had insisted Jem take a picture of her with Max. It was more for her amusement than capturing a moment with her honorary nephew or great-great-something rather. Magnus manually made tea and gathered biscuits for his guests along with a bottle for Max. 

"It's to not give Max an ideas and also, to not get accustomed to me feeding him so quickly." Magnus answered the unasked question. "Alec's rule."

Jem nodded as he accepted a cup of tea from Magnus.

“He’s the bluest baby I’ve ever met.” Tessa said while tickling Max who giggled.

“Tessa, he’s the only blue baby you ever met.” Jem countered after taking a sip of his tea.

“How would you know? You were a Silent Brother for almost two-hundred years.”

“You tell me everything at the bridge. I’d remember if you told me about meeting a blue baby.”

“There’s Anna.”

“Only blue eyes, Tessa.” Jem added. “Eyes that once belonged to the Herondales before they were introduced to the  _ Lightworms _ .”

“It’s been forever since I held a baby.” Tessa said, her eyes locked onto Max who was reaching up at her. “Hard to believe this little one is a warlock.”

“Well, if it was normal for babies to be blue-” Magnus began.

“I mean look how small and sweet and cute he is.” Tessa cooed.

“Tessa darling, everyone has been a baby once.” 

“And he’ll live to see so much.” Magnus and Jem went silent. Tessa smiled. “I’m so glad he’s going to be raised by you and Alec. He’s just perfect for the two of you.”

“You don’t say.” Magnus rubbed his chin thoughtfully posing like a thinker.

“You’ve done so much for me and my children.” Tessa continued.

“Well someone’s gotta keep Shadowhunters out of trouble. Especially if their last name is Herondale.” Magnus deadpanned.

“That’s true.” Jem agreed.

“So what convinced you of all people to keep and raise Max?” Tessa asked.

“Not what, who.” Magnus corrected.

“Alec.” Tessa smiled.

“What about me?”

A small gray tabby streaked out of the hallway and following the cat was a young man bearing a near identical profile to Will Herondale. Jem reached his hand over to Tessa and she took it, squeezing it.

“Aw, look at what the cat dragged in.” Magnus drawled, amused.

“Ha, ha, ha.” Alec replied as he proceeded to feed the cat.

“Hello Alec.” Tessa called.

“Hello Tessa.” Alec said, somewhat sleepily. “Hi Jem.”

“Hello Alec, it’s good to see you again.” Jem said brightly.

Max gurgled. His bright blue eyes locked onto Alec. The baby reached out to him from Tessa’s grip. She kept her hold firm so not to drop him. Alec smiled. He strode over to Tessa and took Max into his arms. He almost immediately went silent.

“Always the favorite. Not surprising.” Magnus staged-whispered.

“Hey my baby.” Alec smiled at his son.

Max cooed and giggled as Alec tickled him.

“So what brings the two of you here today?” He asked Tessa and Jem.

“We just came for a visit.” Tessa replied. “How are you?”

“Good. A little tired.” Alec yawned, bouncing Max in his arms.

“From demon-hunting?” Tessa guessed.

“From being a new parent?” Magnus teased.

“From Herondales.” Jem asked, serenely.

Alec laughed and took a seat, holding Max sitting up on his thigh. “There’s only one Herondale I am in close contact with, but this time it was a territory dispute between some werewolves and vampires.”

“Oh right, the Alliance.” Jem surmised.

“We’ve heard word through the markets about a Shadowhunter who works with Downworlder leaders to help solve problems that arise.” Tessa said, smiling with her intelligent gray eyes lit.

“It’s nothing.” Alec waved off. He noticed Jem had his eyes on Max. “Do you want to hold him?”

“I would like that. It’s been a while since I held a baby.” Jem said, somewhat flustered.

“You were a Silent Brother, you must have held-” Alec began.

“Not with my eyes open.”

“I’ll help you.”

Tessa watched with amused, her gray eyes bright. She pulled out her own phone to capture the moment.

“Send me that picture would you.” Magnus whispered, his cat eyes crinkled in amusement.

Tessa smiled slyly and nodded.

* * *

It had been years since he held a baby. It’s the first time the baby he holds in his arms is not a Shadowhunter, not that it matters at all. He was as careful as he had been with Tessa and Will’s children and their children’s children. Max didn’t seem disappointed in being in someone else’s arms. The little warlock’s eyes were still on Alec, but looked up at Jem’s face.

“ _ Nihao Xiao Lanzi _ .” Jem greeted.

“Xiao Lanzi?” Alec repeated.

“A nickname he could have been given in Mandarin. It literally means ‘little blue child’.” Jem explained.

“What do you think of Uncle Jem’s nickname for you?” Alec directed his question to Max. “Is it good? Are you Xiao Lanzi? Are you a little blue child?”

Max giggled.

For a moment, Jem imagined Will with his newborn son. He was practically in tears hearing the name Will and Tessa decided to give their son.

* * *

“James. James Owen Herondale.” Tessa announced as she presented the small bundle to Brother Zachariah. Zachariah held the newest Herondale in his arms.

“Sydney was also an option, but he looks more like a James. I should know.” Will said joyfully popping right next to Zachariah, placing an arm around his neck and over the shoulder. “Jamie, that’s your Uncle Jem.”

_ Silent Brothers don’t have nephews or nieces. _

Will tutted. “There’s nothing in The Law against it Jem. Besides, you’re always family. You are my brother.”

“And you know that Will and I feel the same way. We want our children to get to know their magnificent Uncle Jem who lived alongside their father and to hear about how you saved his skin multiple times from demons, vampires, clockwork soldiers, himself.” Tessa explained.

“Tessie’s right, except for the stories. Our son needs to hear my side of those stories and to listen to my demon pox song.” Will took James right out of Zachariah's arms and cleared his throat.

_ No Nephilim child needs to hear that. _

_ “Demon pox, oh demon pox, _

_ Just how is it acquired?”  _ Will began to sing.

“Oh, Will.” Tessa sighed, shaking her head.

* * *

“Is something wrong?” Alec asked.

“Oh no, not at all.” Jem looked down at Max who just stared up at his face, smiling. “I think he likes me.”

“I can see why.” Alec smiled.

“How so?”

“The way Tessa looks at you is how Magnus looks at me.”

“I have seen how Magnus looks at you.” 

Alec held out a finger to Max. The blue warlock grabbed it and shook it like it was a new toy. 

“Is it strange to have a warlock son?”

“He’s my only son and the first.”

“You’re thinking of having more children with Magnus?”

“Maybe. But, for now this little one’s enough trouble on his own.”

“Ba!” Max cried out loudly.

Suddenly the curtain was on fire. Tessa and Jem’s eyes widened. Magnus muttered _again_ under his breath, shaking his head. Alec sighed. He grabbed a stripped pillow, walked calmly over to the curtain and began to beat the fire out.

“Does that happen often?” Tessa asked.

“Yes. It does, along with floating up to the ceiling, cutting off the neighbors’ electricity, turning into a blue bat at bedtime-” Magnus listed.

“So that’s normal?” Jem blinked.

“Normal for us maybe.”

“It’s not that bad.” Alec called. “We just keep a fire extinguisher handy, some extra clothes, close the windows,-”

“And have a handsome warlock nearby to undo the spells the little blueberry causes.” Magnus interjected. He straightened his shirt as though getting ready for a night out.

“And have someone put their arms out to catch the falling blueberry when said warlock reverses the spell.” Alec added.

“You forgot handsome.” Magnus pointed.

“You’re not handsome.” Alec argued. “You’re beautiful.”

“Can’t I be both?”

Tessa laughed at their banter. 

Jem smiled and looked down at Max who was watching his fathers banter like it was a soap opera.

“Well Max Lightwood, it seems that you are in good hands.” Jem said to Max who paid him no attention whatsoever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an idea on doing a chapter with Maryse during the time she and Kadir watched Max during the events of "The Lost Book of the White". Will come in due time.


End file.
